


The Second Time's the Charm

by merry_amelie



Series: Stand-alones [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-07
Updated: 2003-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon's party for Obi-Wan is more surprising than he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a pragmatist. He viewed his eighteenth birthday as a means to an end. This was the first day since meeting his Master that he was officially free to offer his heart to Qui-Gon Jinn.

Obi-Wan strode down the hall to their quarters, ready to share lastmeal with Qui-Gon, as was their tradition. He felt a stirring in the Force when he opened the door, leaving him unsurprised by the shouts of his friends.

"Happy Birthday, Obi!"

He stared at the common room in disbelief. It was festooned with banners emblazoned with his name and former creche group, all of whom were here to celebrate with him. At least he didn't see any cake and icies. Yet.

His Master looked at him with indulgent eyes as he pressed the first gift into his hands. Obi-Wan smiled wanly, thanked him, and set to opening it. An X-wing model kit came tumbling out of the box. He forced himself to grin appreciatively, and said, "Nice ship."

The presents continued unabated: hologames and vids, choco and candy treats. He'd have to take the whole lot down to the creche later for the children to enjoy.

Obi-Wan pretended to like the party, laughing with his friends and playing some of the games with them, but inside he was aching. He had planned to tell his Master that he loved him tonight. Obi-Wan knew that if he said so now, Qui-Gon would smile benevolently and say that he loved him too. 

For the first time, Obi-Wan was fully aware of the chasm between what he wanted from Qui-Gon and what was on offer. He'd always believed that when he matured, their relationship would inevitably change to a romantic one. Now he knew that he'd have to work to alter Qui-Gon's perception of him.

This fact was underlined when he saw his Master bringing in the dreaded cake and icies after all. In ten minutes Obi-Wan and his friends really did look like a roomful of youngsters. 

Finally, the last of the guests departed, leaving Master and Padawan to clean the common room. If Obi-Wan seemed a trifle subdued, Qui-Gon assumed it was the letdown after the party. When they'd finished cleaning, both of them made for the couch.

"That was quite a party!" 

How did Qui-Gon manage to sound so enthusiastic after an invasion of teenagers and the consequent mess?

"It was nice of you to throw it for me." Obi-Wan's smile this time was sincere. He truly appreciated the effort that his Master had gone to for him. It was not Qui-Gon's fault that his Padawan had been dreaming of a birthday celebration for two at The Trellis in the Bellini district of Coruscant. Diaga cheese and leket turnovers; spiced soup and crisp rolls: an elegant meal to celebrate a young man's coming of age. Sighing inwardly, Obi-Wan accepted that his Master had chosen a children's party for him this year instead.

They chatted a while longer, but as soon as Obi-Wan could reasonably do so, he excused himself for the night. Qui-Gon grabbed him in their traditional goodnight bear hug, and added a birthday kiss on Obi-Wan's forehead. 

Safely in his bedroom, Obi-Wan ran a finger over the spot. He quietly determined to get another one soon, this time on the lips.

The next day things were back to normal. Qui-Gon put him through his paces in the salle, not holding back at all, just as he'd done for the past year. Obi-Wan did well in his classes, earning highest marks in Astronavigation, his favorite subject. Master and Padawan analyzed Tigean philosophy over midmeal, letting the food grow cold as their discussion heated up. All in all, a typical day.

Bant came to visit Obi-Wan at 5th hour, but he was in the library studying the Berhal Treaty. Qui-Gon offered her some leftover cake from the party, and they sat at the small kitchen table as they talked.

"That was a lovely party you gave Obi-Wan yesterday, Master Qui."

"Thanks, Bant, but I'm not sure that Obi-Wan liked it all that much."

Bant knew she had to tread carefully here. Obi-Wan had confided his feelings for Master Jinn to her, as well as his disappointment at 'the creche party', as he referred to it. Now she saw a chance to help both of them.

"I guess he wasn't expecting the games, cake, and icies," Bant said gently.

Master Jinn looked at her for several seconds. "A bit childish, then?" he asked wryly.

Bant nodded. "Since he's eighteen now, he was hoping that you'd see him as an adult."

Qui-Gon chuckled ruefully. "Believe it or not, Bant, I actually do. We've been celebrating the same way since he was thirteen, and somehow I never thought to change it. It's not he who hasn't grown, it is I."

Qui-Gon thought of these words after Bant left, while he put on his formal tunics in preparation for what he hoped would be his first date with Obi-Wan.

When Obi-Wan came back from the library, he was surprised to find his Master waiting to speak to him, dressed in his best uniform. They sat together on the couch in comfortable silence for a few moments before Qui-Gon began to talk.

"My Obi-Wan, change is one of the principal facts of life that we as Jedi are trained to accept and welcome, but I have come late to this lesson." He ran his fingers through Obi-Wan's braid, relishing its length. "You are a young man of eighteen, and I am well aware of your new standing within the Order."

Obi-Wan knew as soon as he heard the first word out of his Master's mouth, and the possessive tone therein, that this was the eighteenth birthday discussion he had been waiting for. 

"Master, it is an honor to hear you speak of me so, and I will endeavor to show you the truth of your words."

"Your party yesterday was that of a Junior Padawan. It would be a great honor to escort you to your first celebration as a Senior Padawan tonight, if you are amenable."

"I'd like that very much. I have a few ideas on the subject."

And so it was that Qui-Gon squired Obi-Wan on their first date. They ate at The Trellis, seated cozily at an intimate table for two with no children's menu in sight, and the after-dinner games they contemplated were strictly for grown-ups.

Now that was a party.


End file.
